


Sunrise

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demon Slayer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Kuro meets a demon slayer who gives him a strange proposal. Mahiru told him “I will help you find your memories from when you were human.” (KuroMahi, Demon Slayer AU)
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Kudos: 56





	Sunrise

“How can a demon kill so many people without moving? We need to send a crow to get a pillar!” A young slayer yelled but he didn’t have an opportunity to send the message before he fell to the ground. Kuro sighed and stepped out of the cave. He barely gave the scared slayers a glance and walked past them. Kuro hated fighting so he would rather run and hide.

He looked up at the moon and wondered if he had enough time to move to a new hiding spot. If he stayed, the slayers could easily corner him in the cave during the day. Since he was a demon, he was deathly aware of the coming sunrise. He lived in the mountain for centuries and he knew a lot of places to hide. Kuro tried to have a quiet life despite how it was impossible.

One of the young demon slayers gathered enough courage to attack him. Kuro groaned to himself and summoned his weapon with the intention to defeat him quickly and painlessly. The tails of his haori blocked the boy’s sword and then moved to stab him. “ _Breath of the Sky. First style: Sunset Slash_.”

A blade sliced through his haori and the cloth became ash. Kuro was taken aback by the attack. The haori he used as a weapon was as strong as steel so only a pillar would have the strength to cut it. He manipulated the ashes and reformed them as sword. He turned to face a man who wasn’t with the demon slayers earlier.

“Help your comrades retreat to safety at the base of the mountain. I will protect you and keep this demon from attacking you further.” Mahiru gave the command and he never took his eyes off the demon before him. They had received reports of a demon living in the forest. At first, they thought the demon would be weak since the mountain was secluded and he couldn’t eat many humans.

“A pillar? Can’t deal. I’m tired so I don’t want to fight you. I’ve been awake all night and I’m sure you’re also tired from fighting demons. How about we have a truce?” Kuro asked. He ran his hand through his bangs and pushed them back so Mahiru could see the number in his red eyes. He was a former upper moon. “Even though fighting’s troublesome, I won’t hold back.”

“You’ve changed, Kuro. When faced with any kind of conflict, you would run first.” Mahiru changed his stance to a more defensive one. He fought lower moons before but their strength was dwarfed by the upper moons. “Former upper moon one, Sleepy Ash. I’ve heard a lot of rumours about you but I didn’t imagine we would meet again like this.”

“Again? I don’t believe we’ve met a first time.” Kuro had expected Mahiru to run the moment he revealed his eyes. Even the bravest swordsman would have enough sense to flee. He should’ve expected that the pillar would be troublesome. He looked beyond the man to the horizon. Adjusting his grip on his sword, he decided to fight him quickly and then find shelter from the sun.

He closed the distance between them in a moment and raised his sword. Metal rang loudly as Mahiru blocked his attack. The pillar was fast but Kuro had an advantage as a demon. He used his demon blood technique and dissolved his sword to ash. As ash, his blade passed through Mahiru’s and then he solidified it to metal again.

He slowed his breathing and let out a low hiss. Mahiru twisted his body to dodge his sword swing and he rolled to the side. He slid to a stop a few feet from him and he raised his sword. He studied the ash Kuro controlled and how flexible his weapon was. It would be difficult to evade his attacks. “ _Breath of the Sky. Fifth style: Aurora._ ”

Mahiru dashed forward and effortlessly dodged the wisps of ash he created. His movements were graceful and fluid as he closed the space between them. Kuro expected Mahiru to swing at his neck and raised his sword to deflect the attack. He stopped his sword but the force behind his attack made Kuro lose his balance. He fell backwards and they tumbled down the mountain.

They stopped in a clearing. Kuro recovered quicker than Mahiru did and he stood to run. He cursed when he saw the sun peaking over the horizon. He needed to flee back into the mountain before the sun reached them. A hand gripped his ankle and he fell again. “Can’t deal.”

He summoned his sword but Mahiru was quicker. He crawled over him and held the tip of his sword against his neck. Mahiru didn’t kill him though. Furthermore, he held up his long cloak to block the sunlight. Kuro stared at the man and thought over what he should do. The moment either of the moved, the sun would kill him. Yet, he might also be able to take his cloak after he kill him. Could he risk it though?

“You’re one of the first humans changed by Sensei. Do you remember anything from your time as a human?” Mahiru asked him. _Do you remember me?_

“Some demons have memories from their past life but I don’t.” He shook his head. A look of disappointment briefly passed Mahiru’s face and Kuro didn’t understand why. “I can’t remember how I became a demon either. One day, I woke up like this. A man was there and he explained to me what I am. He wanted me to help him fight for other monsters like me.”

“The rank of an upper moon changes when another demon is able to defeat them. Sleepy Ash was the only exception because he abandoned the eight moons and Sensei’s cause. No one knew why or where he fled to.” He said and Kuro started to wonder how he knew so much about him.

“Sensei was troublesome so I left.” It became clear that Mahiru didn’t intend to kill him. Kuro was still wary of the sun so he sat up slowly. “I’ve survived on animals and human blood alone. Animals don’t sustain me as well but I can’t fight humans often or it’ll draw attention. Then again, you’re still here.”

“You don’t have your past memories but your heart is still human. I’m glad that you haven’t changed.” He smiled. Most people didn’t acknowledge the humanity that demons once had but Mahiru did. Kuro understood why people were afraid and hated demons like him. He had given up on the hope that someone would accept him.

Yet, Mahiru dropped his sword and held out his hand to Kuro. “Do you want to recover your memories? Maybe you can find a long-lost friend. It must be lonely in this mountain. I will help you find your memories from when you were human.”

He had been a demon for centuries so everyone he knew in his past life is likely dead. The memories would be painful and a reminder of everything he lost. Kuro looked into Mahiru’s familiar eyes and placed his hand in his. “Why would you offer to help me? You must know that I killed humans and demons.”

“Honestly, it’s for a selfish reason.” He admitted. He sat down in front of him but he was careful to keep the sun’s ray from reaching Kuro. “My name is Mahiru Shirota. You don’t remember me but you saved my life from a demon. I thought you died but then I learned that you became a demon. Thinking simply, I had to save you from yourself.”

“Were we close?” Kuro didn’t think Mahiru would go through so much simply because he saved him once. “If we knew each other when I was human, how are you still alive? You don’t look older than twenty.”

Kuro peered closely into his eyes but he didn’t see a hint of a lie. Mahiru understood why he would be suspicious of his story. His heart tightened when he looked into his red eyes. He never thought he could speak to his lost lover again. He didn’t tell him about their relationship since it would be awkward for Kuro without his memories.

“We were very close.” Mahiru chuckled to himself but there was a painful sadness in his eyes. He took out another cloak from his bag and placed it over Kuro. “I wanted to see you again and try to save you. You can call me stubborn. I don’t understand it fully but I’ve been reborn every time I died. It’ll take time for me to regain my memories but you’re always the first thing I remember from my past lives.”

“You knew me when I was human. Can’t you tell me everything right now?”

“I don’t want to overwhelm you so we should take things slow. I find that it’s better for you to regain your memories on your own rather than being told about it. Don’t worry, I’ll be with you every step of the way.” Mahiru took his hand and squeezed it gently. Despite his better judgement, he lifted their joined hands and kissed his fingers. He hoped he would remember him soon.


End file.
